kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-54
Leez tells Asha and Ran that she wants to see Teo Rakan, as someone said Leez was a lot like her. Ran laughs and points out that Teo was the woman at the opening speech of the Test of the Sword, whom Leez only remembered as the Priest of Chaos and President of the Fighters Guild. Still laughing, Ran points out that Leez remembers all the unnecessary details but not what's really important. At that moment, Zard Blain arrives at the door, wanting to speak with them. Zard presents himself as a teacher at the Martial Arts Department at Kalibloom University. He asks if it's possible to hold an event at the city square to present the new owner of the Sword of Return, since incidents prevented the ceremony from being held at the Temple of Chaos before. Asha isn't enthusiastic about it, and Ran asks if it's because people will disapprove of the fact that the one who drew the sword is a little girl. Asha explains that she wants Leez to keep out of the spotlight. Leez remains silent. Asha then says it can't be helped, and asks for the schedule. Zard says they need to take care of other problems first, since Teo's adopted daughter was kidnapped, and they have formed a search party. Zard can't go because he needs to supervise practical exams being held over the break. Leez inquires if there is any news about a girl with blue hair. She had attacked Leez to get her bracelet. Zard hadn't heard of such a person, and Ran didn't see any girl, much to Leez's surprise. At the Forest of Chaos, Sagara receives the report that Gandharva is in the forest with a group of humans. Sagara describes Yuta and asks if he's in the crowd. Cloche doesn't think so, and wonders if they should approach. Teo asks Parr if there's anything in that direction. When she decides to change direction, some halfs block her way, noting that it leads to the bounds of the Chaos barrier. Some of them think that Teo should return to the city while they continue the search. Teo just notes that unlike with other barriers, she doesn't need to travel to the barrier stone to activate the barrier. She just needs to be within the boundaries, so she can easily step back in if she steps out. However, Gandharva tells her to come along because her daughter is waiting for her. Teo recalls the conversation she overheard between Gandharva and the green-haired woman about his own daughter. She orders the group to move ahead, much to the objections of several of the group members. They find Gandharva suspicious, but Parr quiets them down. As she moves forward, Teo looks back suspiciously at Gandharva. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Ran pointed out that Leez recalls things word for word. Kubera had noted something similar in an earlier episode, and in Season 1, Leez repeated Asha's insults word for word when they just met. * Zard can't go with the search party because he has to supervise tests. It is possible that tests are held in Kalibloom in the first month because it is the month of Chaos. In earlier episodes, Elwin also mentioned preparing for a test. On Willarv, test dates appear to be held in months corresponding to the temples in that city: the magic exams in Rindhallow were held in the 12th month (Death), and Currygom's blog mentioned the tests in Mistyshore being held in the 8th month (Water). See also: Calendar * Leez never saw Sagara take male form. Ran only saw God Kubera, while other witnesses only saw Sagara in male form. This would explain why Zard, Ran, and Leez have differing accounts. References